ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Colossal Christmas Crossover
The Colossal Christmas Crossover is a christmas special episode. Original project by NanoShip. (NOTE: This is supposed to be canon to your series. This means that the characters should have memories about this event. On the bright side, you can also mention this event in later episodes of your series. Example: *'Hyjinx:' You cannot defeat me now! You may have defeated me on Galvan Mark ll, but that was with your hero friend group! Now, its just you and me! HAHAHAHA! So dont complain about copyrighted images. I warned you.) Plot/Blurb Azmuth invites all heroes to Galvan Prime Mark ll to celebrate Christmas. But then, they get attacked by Chimera Sui Generises (Vilgax's species). Azmuth sends every hero out to battle and defeat Vilgax's army. However, to go through to fight Vilgax, the heroes must face their old villains, that is easy or is it..... Characters Series *Sem 10 *KrisTen *Fred 40 *Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed *Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix *Splix 10 *Simien 10 *Josh 10: Total Control *Toby 10 Characters *Sem *Kristen *Lyn Augustine *Liam Morrison (Mentioned) * Danic *Xion *Fred *Tech *Ultimatrix/Alvono *Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Omnitrix) *Zeszon *Sora *Altrer *Aguas (Mentioned, lost in Terrorland) *Simien *Ic *Zynon *Vorkus *Splix *Keith *Allen *Omnimorph *Permbyt *Joshua McCoy *Toby Tenorswift *Ice Shadow *Paradox Villains *Zane (Villain; sent back in time by Professor Paradox) *Vilgax *Demonstar (Returns as a mutant) *Xenon *Hyjinx *Phobus *Mr. X (or Mr. Xtreme) and his minions, Geochels, Mystricy and Boa Lontridor *Zombozo (mentioned) *League Of Simien's Enemies: *Phobius *Sukrov *King Xiv *Nac (in his Ultimate form) *Vender *Aglaope *Len Yuefo *Yin Yapp *Naamah (Brainwashed) *The Hands of Bellicus (Several agents) *Tethrokair *Destroia Aliens used Aliens used by Sem *NRG *Shiftshaft (Accidental transformation; Selected was Scorch) *AmpFibian *Hothead (Accidental transformation; Selected was Alien X) *Terraspin *Way Big *Sackboy (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) Aliens used by Kristen *Pixystuck *Dividend Aliens used by Josh *BenNaamah (Selected alien was BenKirby;Transformation) *Sandran *Ultimate Sandran *Drakon *BenVolcanus *Ultimate Humongousaur *Mega Humongousaur *BenToad Aliens used by Fred *Fredgax (Scanned DNA) *Teleportal *Scorch *Rockhard *Blocker Aliens used by Tech *Rockoustic *Splitter *Umbra *Luminferus *Blyte *Sonictrecul (DNA scanned and used) Aliens used by Ben *Terrorstorm *Freezer (selected was Hypothesis) *Tailwhip *Soundwall *Wildvine *Energybender Aliens used by Simien *Brainfreeze *Forestfire *Eruption *Tongue Twister *Weatherize Aliens used by Toby *'Aquattack' *'Pixel' *'Attractron (2x)' *Airy *Subshark *Coldfreeze Aliens used by Splix *Juggernaut (x3) *Bug Breath *TechnoFreak *Attraction (x2) *Fairytale (x2) DNA Scanned *Fredgax (By Fred) *Ditto(By Sem) *Sonictrecul (By Tech) *Manaflow (By Sem) *Hypnoblaze (by Ben) Quotes *'Sem:' ( Seeing Dividend ) ...Man, you got it good. *'Lyn:' *shakes head and sighs* Dude, you have no idea. ﻿ *'Tech:' Let's see. Entire army of villains versus a small group of heroes. I say we run through like maniacs, trampling whatever gets in our way. Either that, or get pulverized. I am personally more inclined towards the first choice. Anyone else? *'Zeszon': Me! *'Ben: '''Are you sure, we might get bom-bam-bow and gone? *'Zeszon:' Scaredy cat! *'Tech:' Oh, come on. If we each transform into mour most durable aliens until the situation is assesed, we'll have no problem! *'Ben (rams into Phobus): Here we go!!!! Terrorstorm (explosion) hits the ceiling. (dazed) Dear Tek No Logecal and other heroes, next time don't ram into a god's head, mental note to everyone. *'''Blyte: 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fahlalalalaaahlalala-(whirls around and punches Xenon)POW! Boom bam, baby! *'Keith: '''What a nub. Oh, what's this? (''eats lots of the choclate on the desert bar) *'Sem:' This should be easy for Ultimate Alien X! (Accidental transformation into Hothead) *'Hothead:' HOTHEAD! ...Seriously? *'Vilgax:' Not even a Pyrosapien can stop me now! *'Sem: '''You're not listening to me, are you? *'Ben: Hypothesis will do the job! Ultratrix transform into Hypothesis, Code 400(transformation) *'Zeszon: '''Maybe your own hypothesis of transforming into Hypothesis needs to be corrected *'Ben: 'Great! Stuck in a reptile freezer! (hums Last Christmas) Well, Freeze the hall with bunch of aliens, Fah La La La, Fah La Lah! (Froze everything around even the heroes) Whoops! Sorry! *'Sem: (Frozen) You think a group of hero's would be helpful...But you really dont know. *'Sem: '''If the Ditto can do it, then i could to! (Looking through the DNAtrix for some of Fred's aliens) The fire seemed cool. I'll go with that! (Accidental transformation into Shiftshaft) *'Shiftshaft: SHIFTSHAFT!...Seriously, do it right when i want you too! *'Fred: '''You know who would be perfect for this!(Transforms into Teleportal) *'Teleportal: TELEPORTAL!...Teleportal's got it covered. *'Vilgax: '''You can't defeat me!' ' *'Shiftshaft:' We heard you! *'Teleprotal:' Time to rock and roll dudes! *'Ben:That reminds me!' (twisted his dial to change into Soundwall) *'Soundwall': Soundwall!....... Here is how to rock! (released sound waves at Boa Lontridor) and here's is how to roll (stamped on the heroes instead of Mr. X) Whoops! Sorry (added silently:Again) *'Rockoustic:' I may be invulnerable to harm outside Apocalypse Earth, but I still think I would be better off with more of me in case something like that happens again. *'Zeszon (stomped): You haven't seen Ben's worst accidents yet! (to Tech) at Ben and next time, tried to buy a manual of "How To Stop Making Accidents when we are surrounded by villains from other worlds" *'''Blyte: Oh, look, a shooting star! Hmm, it got scanned by the Ultimatrix. Oh well. I like shooting stars, although I do wonder what type of cannon stars are shot out of. Maybe a laser cannon, although that might damage the star. How about a star cannon? Yes, that makes much more sense. However, it may not be a star. It could be a jealous Sun in disguise.(Turns to group of heroes fighting Villains around him) What do you think? *'Sem:' I think you should SHUT UP! *'Blyte:' Oh, I very rarely do that. Ask anyone. *'Zeszon': Hello! Less Chit Chat More Combat!!! *'Blyte:' Well, if you're going to be pushy about it... *'Josh: '''I go BenKirby! (Transforms to BenNaamah) (Transformation) *'BenNaamah: BENNAAMAH?! Seriously!? *'''Blyte: It could be worse. You could be hurtling through space on a mechanical planet rebuilt after it was destroyed, stuck in a mistransformation while an attacking group of villains threatens to destroy you. Hey, Deja Vu! *'Sonictrecul:' Woah! So that wasn't a shooting star at all! It was an alien! (Blasts Vilgax drones into dust with Sonic Electricity) And a pretty dang powerful one, at that! Either way, good to be out of that Blyte form. Ultra powerful, but, as before stated, I prefer to stay a sane super powered hero. *(Kristen and Lyn were just teleported into an empty room with absolutely no idea what's going on don't know about the party or any other Omnitrix wielders) *'Kristen: '(whimpers in fear) *'Lyn: '(comforting her) It's okay, don't worry, I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it, we've seen worse... (walks over to door) I don't think the door's locked, I'll check what's outside. You just stay put. *(Lyn opens the door. Waiting outside is Zeszon, Sem as NRG, Fred, and Simien.) *'Lyn:' (screams, slams the door, and bolts back to Kristen) *'Kristen: '...o.o *'Lyn: '(completely panicked) Look, I know you probably didn't see this and its going to sound crazy, but there are a bunch of monsters waiting right outside that door! *'Kristen: '''Lyn... *'Lyn: We have to get out of here right now. (growing hysterical) I don't know how but I have no idea what those things are and I don't want to be eat- *'Kristen: '(slaps Lyn across the face) LYN! *'Lyn: '...thank you, I needed that. *'''Tech: (Opening door and stepping into room) No one is getting eaten. This is a Christmas party for heroes, not a cannibal fest. *'Kristen: '''Kris miss? 0.o Miss wha? *'Lyn: (leans in and whispers to Kristen) This doesn't make sense, it's a trap. We gotta get out of here. *'''Tech: Not Kris miss, Christmas! You know, December holiday, Fahlalalala, all that? Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, etc. 'invited'-and by invited I mean teleporting us here without warning-all the heroes to a Christmas party on his home planet. Now, are you going to stand around in the teleporter room, or are you going to stop being paranoid, come out, and meet everyone. And yes, miss 'It's a trap', you are being paranoid. *'Lyn: '(stares in confusion and disbelief and a million other emotions) ...okay, one question. What is an Omnitrix? *'Kristen: '(totally not getting it) Kris miss, wha I miss? *'Tech:' The Omnitrix is a device that transforms sentient species into a different sentient species. For our species, Human into Alien. The Ultimatrix is the Omnitrix's more advanced version. There are all kinds of different trix's out there, too, but those two are the baseline ones. And, a tip; the Ultimatrix has an attitude, so unless you are fully prepared for insult battles, I'd stick with other trix's. *'Lyn:' Okay, still lost, but whatever. Does everyone here have one of these trixy thingies? *'Tech: '''No. Most do, but the ones who don't are the ones who do's friends. There are no villains here, in case you're still iffy about if this is a trap. This is a group of heroes, no villains allowed. Look, if you want to stay in here being paranoid, fine by me. I am personally going to go enjoy the party. (Walks out the door, then pauses and looks back) By the way, these aren't monsters, they're aliens. Monsters are a little kid's imagination working overtime on a harmless sweater. *'Lyn:' Now hold on a second, buster! (tails him out the door; Kristen follows along as well) Why is it that we're the only ones here who have no clue what a trix is beyond a cereal brand? And what's with all this hero talk, anyway? *'Tech:' Well, to answer your first question, we are all from different timelines, not too far apart, but they are different from each other in that in one point in the main history of the Earth, multiple different things happened, splitting each different timeline like a branch from a tree. Since we are all from the same tree, just different branches, we can easily reach each other's timeline, which is how we all ended up here. My guess is that you are from a branch that has no trix in it besides the above mentioned breakfast cereal. To answer your second question, all heroes that can turn into aliens and their non transforming friends friends are here. Unless Azmuth, smartest being in five galaxies, is mistaken, I take it that you two are heroes and that one of you can transform into aliens, somehow without the aid of a trix. Sorry if I'm getting a bit too technical, but they don't call me Tech for no reason. Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention my name before now. My full name is Tek No Logicel, Tech for short. And your name is?... *'Tethrokair': I will DESTROY you!!! *'Toby:' Dude,why don't you just chill out? (Transforms into Coldfreeze) Coldfreeze! Oh yeah! (Blasts ice) Now ''that's ''how to cool your jets! *'Tethrokair: Auughh!! What's with superheroes and their lame puns?! *'Coldfreeze: '''I heard that!! (Transforms into Aquattack) Aquattack! (Hurls himself at Tethrokair) *'Tethrokair: '(Passes out) *'Aquattack: 'Wha- all the water in my body is frozen solid. *'Ice: 'It only takes a little ICE POWER! *'Sukrov: 'We are back, Simien, and now nothing shall stop us! The League of Simien's Enemies is back! *'Allen: 'You didn't change your name since the last time we met? *'King Xiv: 'What is the problem with our name? *'Allen: 'It 's acronym is LOSE. *'Ic: 'At least it isn't League Of Vorkus's Enemies. (everybody laughs) (the team starts teleporting) *'Vorkus: 'I'm MELTING! *'Zynon: 'No, we are teleporting, probably to a different dimension. (the team appears on Galvan Prime Mark II) *'Simien: 'Where are we? *'Zynon: 'In another dimension, where other heroes with trixes have Christmas party, and we are invited. *'Simien: 'How do you know that? (Simien sees a sign that on it is written: Welcome trix wielders to the Christmas party!) How smart of you. ( The team gets inside, Where they meet Tech) *'Tech: 'Weird, I have never seen a Arachnichimp with a Trix before. My name is Tek No Logical, and you are? *'Zynon: My name is Zynon, This is Simien, This is Vorkus, This Allen, This is Ic, This is Omnimorph, and this is Permbyt. I have to ask you something, besides the obvious pun in your name, in which country is Tek and No names of people? *'Tech:' Apparently, in America. I really haven't asked my parents why they named me a pun. Perhaps it was unintended. *'Ben' (changed into Wildvine): This time, no accidents!!!! (Fires a bomb of Eco- bombs, hit Kristen, Lyn, Simien,Toby and Tech, instead of Mystricy.) Ultratrix, tell me what to do before firing Eco-Bombs *'Ultratrix Voice': That code is unavailable, please try back later *'Ben': For Crying out loud!!! *'Ultratrix': That code isn't unavailable either! *'Ben': (groans) *'Ultratrix': That code isn't available too *'Tech:' I can help. First off, aim them. Second, aim at enemies, not allys. Third, stop trying to use big, powerful moves to help, because being bumped into, stomped on, frozen, and exetera is really not fun. *'Ben:' Oh Well, thanks for the advice. (Ultratrix beeps) *'Ultratrix:' You have unlocked Hypnoblaze *'Ben:' Why? *'Ultratrix:' Hey, I don't know how he was unlocked, and you better mind your own business too *'Ben:' I think this Ultratrix has became a galvanic Mechamorph. *'Alvono:' Oh, please. That's just a small sample of DNA. If it was a real Galvanic Mechomorph, it would be much more sarcastic, harassing, and smarter. I'm the best. *'Tech:' Well, if you're so sarcastic, you're saying that you're the worst. I belive you have talked yourself into a corner, my insult-battling pal. *'Toby: ''Tis the season to be pixelated, falalalalala.. (Transforms into Pixel) (Transformation Sequence) Pixel! *'Vilgax: '''You will never stop me! *'Pixel: That's what 'YOU '''think. (Turns into a giant laser gun) Peace out sucker! (Blasts laser) *'Vilgax: 'o.O That didn't hurt. *'Pixel: 'Who said it was supposed to hurt? *'Vilgax: 'I feel sleepy.. -_-* (Passes out) *'Ben: 'Wha- how- but- how did you defeat- (Passes out) *'Altrer: That's very heroic and brave! *'Zeszon': Now What? *'Sora': Oh I know! (fires a pink sizzling hot ray at Ben's shoulder) *'Ben': Ahh!!!!!!!! (bumps into Tech) *'Lyn' (whispers to Kristen): The longer and longer I hang out with this guy, the less and less I can believe that he's actually that dude on the news all the time. *'Tech:' Dude, transform into a Galvan or something, because if you goof up in that form, the most you can do is bite us. *'Zeszon': Well, Ben's gonna make a chain reaction. (then, Ben hits Tech who bumps into other heroes and a rock pillar landed in front of Zeszon, Altrer and Sora) *'Sora': The Accident-Prone Ben *'Teleportal:' You're really starting to steam me.(Transforms into Scorch) *'Scorch:' (to Demonstar)Come here so I can fry your pale butt. *'Demonstar: '''You would dare mock me! *'Scorch:' Let me think,yeah.(gets hit by Demonstar) *'Demonstar:' And that's what happens when you mess with me. *'Rockhard: SNEAK ATTACK! *'''Demonstar: Sneak attacks don't work if you yell them out loud.(Crushes Rockhard's fist and throws him into a garbage can) *'Rockhard:' (weakly)Take your best shot. *'Demonstar:' Gladly. *'Blocker:' You can't defeat me cause you're one of the bad guys and bad guys never have the guts to finish off guys like me.(throws Demonstar off of the planet) *'Demonstar:' You have not seen the last of me! *( In the morning, Sem is seen walking to the fridge with a cup of coffee, wearing only pants while scratching his butt until getting teleported somewhere) *'Sem:' WAIT WHAT WO WHA- (Sees several heroes in the room) OH MY GOD, ITS AN ALLIANCE OF BAD GUYS I HAVE NEVER MET BEFORE THAT ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! Not gonna happen today! (Turns into..) *'NRG: '''NRG! Alright, bring it on! *'Ben': H-E-L-L-O, earth to a hero, this is a Christmas Party for Heroes! like me! *'Sora, Altrer and Zeszon': (groans) *'Ben': Well, a commercial? *'Tech:' Okay, first of all, leave the jokes to me, I actually get asked for help being funny. Second of all, you are really, really paranoid. I mean, come on, the only threatening guy here is him(points at Ben), and that's just because he makes lame jokes. And no, Zynon, you are not threatening even though you're a giant crab. You are the walking motherload of crab legs. Seriously, don't go to Red Lobster any time soon.(turns to Sem) Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tek No Logical, Tech for short, pun not intended, that is my real name. And, you know, I just realized that I haven't made any smart remarks lately, paranoid hunk of metal. That is all. *'NRG:' This is going to be a long day. ( At this point Lyn and Kristen come in ) *'Tech:' Well, look who decided to finally come out, enjoy the party, and not sit in the teleporter room like a couple of paranoid mice. *'Lyn': Haha, very funny... (sees Ben, stares in shock for a second) Oh my god, YOU'RE BEN TEN! *'Kristen:' (Wanders off to look at decorations, uninterested) *'Ben:' (grins smuggly) Why yes, yes I am. The Hero (grins) *'Zeszon': (''groans) Will you stop saying that! I makes me barf! *'Sora: '''Ben Tennyson! I will have to agree with Zeszon. I don't want to hear this again! *'NRG: Blegg...People dont know good heroes when your partying with them. (Slaps the DNAtrix transforming back) *'Sem: '''Well..Good heroes....(Looking through some really lame aliens like Sackboy and Elecman) *'Zane: Squidface, you take Mr. Radiation (Meaning NRG) *'Vilgax:' How dare you! You will pay for your insolence! (Attacks Zane) *'Zane:' (Grabs Vilgax's arm and surprisingly stops him hitting him) Listen to me squidface, I am more powerful than you can imagine! (Slowly turns into Ultimate Zane) If you dare cross me again, it will be the last thing you ever see! I will take your face tentacles and stuff them down your throat, GOT THAT? (Vilgax looks terrified and backs down; ane turns back to normal) *'Sem: '''This is bad. *'Zeszon: (sees Simien's team teleported near him) Ahhh!!!!! oh wait, What is that!!!! *'''Sora: (uninterested) ehh.. what? *'Altrer:' Just a group of heroes dude, and plus you're being a paranoid. *'Sem': Hi there, nice weather, isnt it? *'Altrer': Yes it is, Semien?? *'Zeszon': Dude, you're mixing the names up, Simien is the Arachnichimp and this is Sem, one of our best heroes in the history of the universe. *'Sem': Why thank you, but i prefer THE Best hero of all time. (Bathing in pride) *'Zeszon': Well, Sem 10, you're still not the best yet. *'Sora': (sighs) The Best Hero, Well, not best but the Beast (Zeszon, Sora and Altrer burst out giggling) *Zeszon: Oh man, The Beast hero (giggling again) *'Sem:' Sem 10? Interesting word choice... *'A Female Galvan' (performing a Romeo and Juliet play): My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! *'Zeszon' (impatient): When will you two finish! Here's how it will go, "That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and Daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was Crying at the staircase saying Please don't go! and i say Romeo take me somewhere we can be....." *'The Galvan' (irritated): Get out my sight (beats him with her microphone) *'Sem and Toby: '''Best play ever. *'Toby:' (playing a game on his computer) GET HIM SONIC! *'Sem (as NRG): Dude.. *'''Sora: Um.....Toby! *'Toby: '''Yes? (turns around) AAAAHHHH! *NRG: What? *'Toby: EVIL ALIEN TRYING TO KILL ME!! (Turns into Airy) Airy! *'NRG: '''STOP! *'Vilgax: (comes with his army) I will destroy all heroes and take over the universe! MWAHAHAHA! *NRG: (Tries to stop him but fails) Ow... *'Ben: '''Step aside and lemme shows you how the pro does it... *'NRG and Airy:' ''Pro?! *'Altrer': Technically Vilgy, we aren't gonna fight ya again! There are many heroes and just one...... (sees Hands of Bellicus, Mr. X, Geochels and Tethrokair) *'Zeszon': Right.......Altrer, one....... vi...vi... Villain!!!!!!! *'An Agent from Hands of Bellicus': Destroy the Necrofriggian!!!! (blasts laser at Zeszon) *'Sora': Ben! Help!!! *'Ben' (as Freezer) : Fighting Vilgax with Sem and busy! *'Attractron: '''ATTRACTRON! (turns into a ball and rolls over the agent) *'Toby: (playing Sonic Riders on the Wii with Ice) MAN! Tails, noooo!!!! *'Ice: '... I think the game reset itself *'Toby (angry): '''WHAAATTT!!!! (TV turns into a portal and sucks Toby and Ice in and they land on Galvan Prime II) Owww... *'Ice: '(lands on Toby) Oof! *'Toby: 'Ugh.. I think I broke a bone.... COOKIES!! (faints) *'Ice: OK, who gave him sugar? *'Toby: '(wakes up) Ice, where are we? *'Ice: '''A Christmas party. *'Destroia''': (seen on top of building, jumping into space) *'Toby: '... *'Nac: '''I no longer need you insects. (''zaps Zane, Vilgax, and King Xiv) *'Vilgax: '''Hahahaha! (''zaps Nac, Zane, and King Xiv) *'Fairytale (Splix):' Should we do something? *'Ben: '''Nah, just let them beat themselves up. *'Keith: 'But I wanna rock and roll. *'Kristen: '''Trust me, you don't wanna get involved in that. Major events *﻿It is revealed that Galvan Prime (Mark ll) celebrates Christmas. *Vilgax returns. *It is revealed other DNA is in the DNAtrix. *This is the first time, the voice command code is used to transform for the Ultratrix. *A new DNA sample from outside our universe becomes availible in the codon stream. *Apocalypse Earth is named for the first time since the apocalypse. *Zynon's team and The League Of Simien's Enemies go to another dimension *Zane destroys the lab containing the Infinitrix so Ben never gets it, so Zane wins in the alternate timeline. However Azmuth rebuilt it. *The Hall of Omnitrix is first refered. *Splix and Keith meet Ben Tennyson for the first time. Each Series Endings *In the end, Lyn and Kristen decide to use a magic spell to clear their memories before they go home, so that they won't have to worry about all this alternate timeline stuff until a later date. *Phobus and Mr. X got to a plumber's jail again. Ben falls asleep after a side effect of Pixel's ray. Altrer, Zeszon and Sora then went back to Earth. However, Azmuth warned him of his alien, Darkstare. *Tethrokair wakes up. "I will... hey... where is everyone?" he says. then a note flies onto him. It says, "Tethrokair,the party is over sucker! P.S. Look up. A portal opens and a frozen water balloon (from Aquattack) flies onto his head, knocking him out again. *Azmuth teleports Fred back to his timeline and clears his memory. *Zane escaped the Plumbers, heroes and Galvan using some slight after effects of his mutations. He was able to use Big Chill's intangibility and Ultimate Swampfire's blue flames. He tracked down Paradox, who he forced into sending him back into the future. *Tech, confused as to why Lyn and Kristen wiped their memories of the alternate timline stuff when he made it as clear as possible, goes home to his timeline and tries to figure out how to make Blyte an imediate transformation. *Sem askes Azmuth to teleport him back, while also telling him he must prepare for a great war. This forshadows the events of the Anur system war. *Ambrose sets the Technomatrix to wipe Splix's memory of him and the meeting until the right time. Trivia *Ben kept making accidents like freezing everyone or stomping on everyone. *In Tech's timeline, this takes place in the weeks between Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed and Tech 10: Combalien Evolution *During the events of the crossover, it is revealed that Zane can switch between his Osmosian and mutant forms. *In the Ultimate Omnitrix time, this may take place during One Day at Terrorland, the team was searching for Aguas who had disappeared after receiving a letter from Mr. X but it is impossible due to Hypothesis being unlocked and used in Fictional and Imaginary. It could be possible that Ben had unlocked it earlier before but didn't know how to use it. *It is revealed that Toby likes Sonic the Hedgehog games. *In the Splix 10 timeline, this takes place soon after the series premiere. It is also revealed Splix doesn't watch much TV even though he knows alot about Sumo Slammers. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:KrisTen Category:KrisTen Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40 Category:Crossovers Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Episodes Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes of Toby 10 Category:Multiple Series Category:Community Category:Toby 10 Category:Interactive Category:Holiday Specials Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Colossal Christmas Crossover